Electrical submersible pumps (ESP) are widely used to pump hydrocarbon production wells. A typical ESP has a rotary pump driven by an electrical motor. A seal section is located between the pump and the motor to reduce a differential between the well fluid pressure on the exterior of the motor and the lubricant pressure within the motor. A drive shaft, normally in several sections, extends from the motor through the seal section and into the pump for rotating the pump.
Many hydrocarbon wells are now being drilled with a vertical portion leading into an inclined or horizontal section. The ESP will normally be positioned in the horizontal section of the well. Hydrocarbon wells often produce gas as well as liquid, which includes water and oil. Rotary pumps are less efficient when the well fluid contains gas than if pure liquid. Therefore, reducing the amount of gas entering the pump intake is desired.
In a horizontal well, the gas tends to flow in the upper portion of the horizontal casing with the liquid below. The pump intake normally is a tubular member with intake ports spaced circumferentially around. Prior to installation, an operator will not know which of the intake ports ends up on the upper side of the tubular member. It is known in the art to use various devices to block the intake ports on the upper side of the tubular member. However, improvements are always desired.